1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness for connecting various electric or electronic devices or elements equipped in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a bundled wire cable has widely been used for an automotive vehicle to connect various electric or electronic devices or appliances equipped in the vehicle. The structure of the bundled wire cable is such that a great number of wires or cables are branched from a trunk cable bundled by winding a great number of wires by an insulation tape. The trunk cable is arranged within a space in an automotive vehicle and fixed by appropriate fixtures thereto, and the branch wires are connected to various electric elements via connecters respectively.
In the prior-art bundled wire cable, there has arisen a serious problem in that the diameter of the bundled wire cable increases with increasing number of electric or electronic elements to be equipped in an automotive vehicle and therefore it is impossible to arrange the large-diameter bundled wire cable within a limited small space within an automotive vehicle.
To overcome these problems, there has been proposed a flat light-weight wire harness (flat conductor pattern) in which a plurality of flat parallel conductors are arranged on an insulating sheet, in place of bundled wire cables.
In the conventional wire harness, although the trunk portion of the bundled wire cable has been replaced with the wire harness, since branch wires are still branched off from the trunk harness conductors by soldering covered wire having a terminal connectable to electric elements at one end thereof to each trunk harness conductor, there exists a disadvantage such that it is impossible to reduce the cable space as much as possible in an automotive vehicle.